Beatdown Brothers & Smashing Sisters
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: These fighters aren't giving up on their journey for the top trophy! Sometimes, some teams of fighters were just do some things on the side, but the teams were the main point of the shebang!
1. AS 1-0a: How to Wait?

**Beatdown Brothers & Sparring Sisters! **  
**Arcade Mode #1: The Austrailian Newcomers!**  
 **Episode 0a: How To Wait?**

Danson and Warren were basically doing some shit in the middle of the town ready to enter the fighting contests and man, there was basically hype in the narrow streets of Brisbane and they didn't know where the tourney entry booth.

Out of the hyped crowd, there was two guys and they were just basically friends since the pre-school days and one of them was just a dudebro with legit skills, while the other one was a brash guy who likes to study thing and work hard.  
Together, the first guy was Warren and the second guy was Danson and they've been fighting buddies since...they were 11?

''Whoa, look at these guys!'' Warren shouted, while he was just standing around. ''Just what the hell are they actually waiting for?''

''Dude, I don't actually know. It's prolly pretty good.'' Danson said and he was feeling pretty good with his shirt and shorts combo.

They were actually ready to see what was on around the corner and they were walking slowly to whatever was happening on the beach, but then they discovered the line for a fighting tourney for all of the world to see and it wasn't unlike KOF and the hype surrounding was just too much.

''Finally, we found the place! It was after only, what, an f***ing, of being lost.'' Danson said, blaming Warren for hiding the directions and he was pretty tired from all of the walking around the city.

''Sorry, Danson. I just wanted you to stop being a lazy mate.'' Warren explained and he had this look, where he was just sorry as hell and they didn't really speak about it because a friend named Joey just dragged them into the line.

The two guys got pulled from the pathway onto the beach by Joey, one of their teammates and he wasn't happy about how long they were taking  
''What the hell were you guys doing and why did you asshats take so long?'' Joey asked, really pissed off.

''Even though dude has the map on him, we went on some random-ass journey through the town and then WE found this on our own.'' Danson explained, still not forgiving of Warren.

''Why the hell would you do that?'' Joey asked Warren and that guy had this awkward smile on his face, but it wasn't that kinda of time as they were actually stuck between awkward people.

''Because we've got all of the time in the world!'' Warren explained and he had that look on his face, where he thought it was funny, but he didn't want to show it.

''That's still pretty stupid, mate.'' Joey said and the crowd was so hyped, that the mood was actually raised quite a bit by just the crowd and some of the fighters, who were actually were ready to show their moves and their skills, certainly helped the mood to get even better.

''I'm ready to do some kicks and punches, mate!'' one of the awkward girls said and she was ready to show off her own moves.

''Yeah, baby. You know how to do the things.'' the awkward girls' the boyfriend and they were actually hyped to be beating up some guys in a tourney and Joey recognized the boyfriend from that skatepark.

''Hey, guys. I think I remember that guy, but I don't know just who he is.'' Joey whispered to the both of them and Danson was STILL getting over the fact Warren basically pranked his ass, but Warren was all ears.

''Oh yeah, I think it's that skater dude that's in my class.'' Warren whispered back to Joey and they looked at the awkward couple before they went back to whispering about the couple.

 **To be actually continued in the ''waiting in line'' saga!**


	2. AS 1-0b: Rocking In Line!

**Beatdown Brothers & Sparring Sisters! **  
**Arcade Mode #1: The Austrailian Newcomers!**  
 **Episode 0b: Rock It In Line!**

The three guys were waiting for the opportunity to get into the tournament and the team who was behind reminded them of that one skating contest a while back, but they still didn't know the guy.

''No, seriously. I can't figure who the guy is.'' Warren said, quietly speaking to his group of friendly mates.

They were stuck waiting for the next guy to get into the tourney and he managed to fail the test along with his team with beach buddies and they were going back down the beach to the volleyball.

''It's looking like we need to the be best or else our asses are just gonna get kicked back home.'' Danson said, before one guy tried to basically charge and push him out of the line and before long, a fight broke out between the both of them.

''WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?'' Warren shouted and the crowd immediately turned to the fight that was basically happening on the beach side of the waiting line while the team in front of them were ready to show their moves.

The fight for the next place in line was all systems go and the moves that were used in the thing was basically sloppy, mostly because Danson was trying to defend with not so hard strikes.

''Come on, what the hell are you trying to do? Get rekt, mate?'' the African guy asked the Austrailian dude and he kept on beating the guy, even though Danson was basically just trying to get him outta the way.

The crowd basically was cheering on for the black dude because of his awesome moves and it was actually going bad for Danson with both the hype and the black dude's moves outrunning him, so he had to fight back with harder hits.

''Aw, man. This ain't going well!'' Joey shouted. ''If he's KO, then I might as well don't give a crap about that cunt.''

Warren then came in with a bit of popcorn and he was actually cheering for his friend, shouting ''Danson, you gotta fight like a tough guy!'' before he started eating the corn with Joey eating out of the bowl.

Danson was already like a really rough dude and he was already fighting like one, so it was hype for the crowd and for their respective teams.

''HEY, SKINNY BITCH! YOU CAN MAKE THIS HAPPEN!'' one of the guys yelled and girls were just really excited to be fighting for reall and it took all of his skills to keep it going.

''There's no way that guy is gonna lose like a little bitch.'' the familiar guy said and he had all of the faith in Danson and his sandy kicks, while the black guy named Darren's style of grabbing was made for knocking out dudes.

 **Will Danson get the spot for his team? Will the black guy get the spot for his team, will both of them got their spots. Will they even get spots for their own teams because you're gonna find out pretty soon.**


	3. AS 2-0a: The Three Hedgehogs!

**Beatdown Brothers & Sparring Sisters! **  
**Arcade Mode #2: Team Sonic: EX Edition!**  
 **Episode 0a: The Two Hedgehogs!**

Sonic and Shadow were fighting in the forests of Angel Island and it wasn't actually that far from the place where they entered and people hung around them for attention.

In those forests, those two were giving it all they had and then Silver joined in as a team and they were all fighting right near the shrine of the M.E. with special techniques, sick moves and slick movement, even if Silver was actually slower than the rest of them.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' Knuckles asked. ''Isn't this a shrine aka a very nice place?''

''Training for some huge tournament where I beat Eggman?'' Sonic said, while he was still trying to dodge some moves and Shadow was trying to focus on the combat in hand.

Silver wasn't giving up on making his combinations work, as he tried to go fast enough to get another attack to hit after he had managed to make one connect after another.

''I can't actually do this!'' Silver shouted and he wanted some advice on how to do one attack after another, so he asked Shadow.

''Shadow, do you have ANY advice making a combo?'' he asked.

''Well then, you have to learn on your own because it's pretty hard to learn. Although, you should still ask me because I can make combos like a professional.'' Shadow said and he was just wasn't bothered.

''I guess I'm doing it on my own.'' Silver said and he managed to his ass litterally kicked by him with a quick roundhouse by Shadow.

Silver, Shadow and Sonic were in a random battle in the forests of Angel Island and Knuckles was actually busy watching the Master Emerald and it was actually pretty good and as they were a official team in the tournament, it was going to be pretty interesting for them.

''Hey, Sonic! You won't be able to get a hold on my new techniques.'' Silver said, before he tried to push the blue blur away with an apple of speed, but Sonic wasn't giving up the dodging act.

''You won't be able to catch up on my speed.'' Sonic boasted, before he did a Wind Slice to Silver, but the pyschic guy already knew his strategy and he did a long leap over that.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was basically watch the fight from the shrine and it was basically the place where the fight was happening, but he had to sit it out to protect the emerald.

''Sigh...nothing's more boring that sitting around the shrine trying to protect the emerald. But it's my duty to guard the power of the Chaos.'' Knuckles said and Sonic saw how bored he was, so he wanted to fight in the match.

''Hey, guys. Is it cool if I drop in?'' Knuckles asked and Sonic did a quick shrug, so he was ready to fight pretty hard right away.

''I thought you wanted to fight anyways, but okay.'' Silver said and he was actually prepared for Knuckles' special attacks, while Sonic and Shadow were just fighting each other.

Knuckles was ready to prove his combat skills with his friends and he had some great moves to show off, but all of the hedgehogs have shown that they weren't easy to wear down.

''I won't let you just stand in my way.'' Knuckles said, before he was ready to do some boxing and then he dashed straight for Sonic, who was just too fast for him.

''See if you can catch me.'' Sonic boasted, he made some more wind slices for Knuckles to dodge and he managed to bob and weave them with ease and they both had some more strategy on their mind.

Sonic and Knuckles was doing some hardcore dodging, but Knuckles was just trying to dodge the attacks very quickly and the echidna got some damage in the process by doing some hard hooks, but Sonic wasn't down as he came back with a simply fast kick.

 **To be continued soon with another fight between Silver & Shadow, but is it for the Chaos Control roundhouse or is it for something else? Tune in next time!**


	4. AS 1-0c: Training Booth!

**Beatdown Brothers & Sparring Sisters! **  
**Arcade Mode #1: The Austrailian Newcomers!**  
 **Episode 0c: The Training Booth!**

Danson and Darren were basically fighting pretty hard and now, all of sudden, it was actually for the first round match and they were fighting pretty hard with their completely contrasting styles.

Danson's fighting style was more like a dance with a sand theme to it, while Darren's fighting style was actually boxing with a hint of street fighting and it all involved some sweet moves and the crowd was up.

''Well, this wasn't really unexpected.'' Warren said and he was just looking at the fight of the beach streets, where it was basically a white skater against a black boxer for what could be nothing.

''Give it up, you whitey!'' Darren said, as he did some one-two punches to Danson's chest with the white dude going walking backwards to avoid those hits.

''No way, dude! I just want to get into the tourney!'' Danson shouted and he was a bit flustered, but it was actual enough time for the black dude to hit the white dude like nothing and things were actually going on the up from there.

''Erm, you guys keep on fighting, while I check on your guys performance. AKA fight for your teams' place!'' the guy at the training booth said, before he allowed the next team to be in the room of testing.

Danson and Darren were actually fighting like they've been gone for a long time and they were doing some sweet moves with each other, but they were actually ready to dodge.

''Hah, I bet you can't even dodge these moves that I'm about to do.'' Darren boasted, before he was ready to do a quick combo.

''Let me test that awesome theory.'' Danson said, before they were prepared to do some great boxing and both of them were ready to do some quick dodging.

''Whoa, this is just going to be nuts.'' Warren said and he took his sunglasses off before Danson dodged the hard strikes that Darren, but the little white dancer guy got hit by the hardest strike.

''OH YEAH!'' Darren shouted, before Danson was thrown back to the point where he was nearly was on the floor and the fight continued like nothing happened at all with the two ''rivals'' on the opposite sides of the street.

''Well, it's all on now.'' the other skater guy and then Warren knew who it actually was from the voice alone.

''Wait, is that Rudy? Didn't you try to out-skate me?'' Warren asked and he had that look in his eyes, where he was looking for a rematch.

 **To be continued pretty soon and this could be pretty good or maybe even awesome, but whatever the quality, it's gonna be exciting!**


End file.
